qvwifandomcom-20200214-history
Questions in the Census of Valkyria, 2020
The following is the list of questions in the Census of Valkyria, 2020. # What is this person's name? # What is this person's address? # What is this person's date of birth? # What is this person's place of birth? # What is this person's gender? ## Cisgender female ## Cisgender male ## Transgender female ## Transgender male ## Intersex ## Non-binary # What is this person's sexual orientation? ## Heterosexual ## Homosexual ## Bisexual ## Asexual # What is this person's current marital status? ## Single ## Married ## Divorced ## Separated ## Widowed # What is this person's citizenship status? ## Valkyrian citizen only ## Valkyrian citizen and other ## Not a Valkyrian citizen # In what country was this person born? ## Valkyria, including Qvait and Winston Island (skip next question) ## Please specify... # In what year did this person arrive to Valkyria, including Qvait or Winston Island? # Has this person served in the militaries of Valkyria, Qvait, or Winston Island? ## Yes, currently serving ## Yes, no longer serving ## No (skip next question) # How many years did this person serve in the military? ## ≥31 years ## 21–30 years ## 16–20 years ## 11–15 years ## 7–10 years ## 3–6 years ## ≤2 years # What languages can this person speak? # What is this person's primary language? # What is this person's ethnicity? # What is this person's blood type? # Is this person a member of a political party? ## Yes ## No (skip next question) # What political party is this person a member of? # What is this person's religion? # How often does this person attend religious services? ## Weekly or more ## Monthly ## A few times a year ## Never # What type of residence does this person live in? ## House ## Apartment ## Mobile home ## Houseboat ## Please specify... # How many rooms does this person's residence have? # How many bathrooms does this person's residence have? # How many other occupants does this person live with? # When was this residence first built? ## 2019 or 2020 ## 2015 to 2018 ## 2010 to 2014 ## 2005 to 2009 ## 2000 to 2004 ## 1990 to 1999 ## 1980 to 1989 ## 1970 to 1979 ## 1960 to 1969 ## 1950 to 1959 ## 1940 to 1949 ## 1930 to 1939 ## 1929 or earlier # When did this person move into this residence? ## 2019 or 2020 ## 2015 to 2018 ## 2010 to 2014 ## 2005 to 2009 ## 2000 to 2004 ## 1990 to 1999 ## 1980 to 1989 ## 1970 to 1979 ## 1960 or earlier # How many other residences does this person have? # How many motor vehicles does this person own? # How many bicycles does this person own? # How many watercraft does this person own? # What is this person's total annual income? ## P¤200,001 or more ## P¤150,001 – $200,000 ## P¤100,001 – $150,000 ## P¤70,001 – $100,000 ## P¤50,001 – $70,000 ## P¤40,001 – $50,000 ## P¤35,001 – $40,000 ## P¤30,001 – $35,000 ## P¤25,001 – $30,000 ## P¤20,001 – $25,000 ## P¤15,001 – $20,000 ## P¤10,001 – $15,000 ## P¤5,001 – $10,000 ## P¤1 – $5,000 ## Nil income ## Negative income # What is the highest educational stage this person has completed? # What primary schools has this person attended? # What secondary schools has this person attended? # What tertiary schools has this person attended? 2020